


a tale of the nct dorms

by Jamless_Tae_With_Suga_and_Kookies



Category: NCT (Band), SM Rookies
Genre: Character Study, M/M, all nct members are mentioned at some point of time, idrk what to tag since these are just headcanons, one shot series?, ships are gonna be more implied than anything, ships might change and be added, sorta..., sweet and funny stuff ya know, what i imagine nct to be like privately
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-08-08 12:24:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16429349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamless_Tae_With_Suga_and_Kookies/pseuds/Jamless_Tae_With_Suga_and_Kookies
Summary: this is literally just a collection of headcanons about what i imagine nct dorm life to be like





	1. Chapter 1

being one of ncts’ many managers was as stressful as it was fun. the boys were adorable, talented and hardworking, but they were also quite boisterous and, well- just a lot of people. 

junghoon was honestly happy to have been assigned to kun, one of the older and tamer members. he knew from the stories shared in restrooms that other members, say chenle, were a lot more work than the soft spoken chinese male.

but really, he wouldn’t ever complain about his job. it was fun being around the nct members, they included their managers in everything off-camera and they were just overall great company. loud, but great nonetheless. 

one of his favorite things about working with them was watching the way new members grew closer with the founding members, especially the foreigners. as a group with members from various corners of the world, nct prided themselves in their multilingualism. however, they took the meaning of mixing languages to a whole another level and watching them converse with each other was just absolutely entertaining. 

junghoon still remembered when he had just been assigned to nct as a substitute manager to learn from one of his seniors. it must’ve been around that time that nct life in seoul started filming and so he was taken along to observe and learn how to behave during shooting.

he first learnt of the creativity language barriers could spark when he watched jaehyun talk to kun in- well, he wasn’t quite sure what. the young idol was using simple korean words, throwing in some chinese phrases he had learnt god knows where and english kun probably didn’t even understand. exaggerated hand movements and mimicry were added for good measure. 

it was funny at first, but eventually junghoon came to realize how weirdly sweet it was as well. neither jaehyun nor any of the other members had taken chinese classes, but he saw them quickly looking up words during shooting breaks and showing them to sicheng and kun to communicate and well, if doyoung quickly scribbled down some of them on his wrist in black marker, nobody would have to know.

it wasn’t the first (nor would it be the last) time this had happened. as hosung, a short but slim hyung, would later tell him, this had been going on for years, dating way back to when yuta and ten had first joined the company. none of the original sr15b members were fluent in japanese or thai, but if you asked them what clothing hanger meant in japanese, they’d all miraculously be able to answer due to some stupid inside joke from their trainee days.

junghoon found it endearing, to see them form bonds way beyond the language barrier. he remembered seeing yuta and sicheng when sicheng was still a trainee, talking to each other in japanese and chinese respectively. neither of the two truly understood the words of the other, but something about their eyes and bodies must’ve conveyed their point because a minute later, both of them started giggling after yuta had finished his excited rambling. 

and it wasn’t just a method they used for the members not yet fluent in korean. nctnese, as it had been affectionately dubbed, was now a widely common used language in the dorms as well. just the other day dongchul, one of 127s managers, reported how donghyuck and johnny had been conversing in an odd mix of korean, english and chinese. when he had pointed it out, the both just shrugged and answered: „when you hear it all the time, you pick up some things.“

thai was (unsurprisingly) the least used language, but recently lucas had begged ten to teach him a thing or two, and now both of them were on a mission to get the other members to learn as well. not that it was much of a hard task, nctnese was an ever changing and evolving language after all. and so, the dream dorm members were now excitedly echoing the thai word for refrigerator back at ten. 

it was quite a sight and junghoon wasn’t exactly sure how he had even ended up here, but he wasn’t complaining about it. the dream members were splattered around the room, chenle and jisung laying in some weird limb mess on the couch while renjun had claimed the big armchair for himself. jeno was somehow pressed up on the arm rest, while jaemin had taken his place on the floor next to renjuns legs. yukhei was sitting on the floor as well, staring up at ten who was positioned on the suspiciously wobbly table. 

kun was standing right beside his manager in the doorway, his worried gaze fixed on the chaos in the living room. donghyuck, who originally had just stopped by for a refrigerator raid, was now standing next to him leaned up on the wall, smile on his face as he screamed: „ตู้เย็น!“

ten gave him a satisfied nod and thumbs up, before he turned and pointed at jeno. „jeno, go! ตู้เย็น!“ the blond was so startled by the sudden shout he fell off the arm rest, causing the rest of the room to break out in laughter. from the floor, he croaked: „ตู้เย็น?“ watching in despair as jaemin stole his seat from him.

as he watched kun sit down next to the younger boy with a sigh, junghoon couldn’t help a smile forming on his face. nct was a bit of a mess in a lot of ways, but at least they were pretty cute even when bringing chaos.


	2. the passport mess of nct

although chenle supposed it was fun being in a big group (“more people to hang out with, more hyungs who will buy me food, more chances to pull a prank with hyuckie-hyung!”) he surely didn’t like the hassle of going to the airport.

passports were important for traveling, especially with the distances they often took, but somehow every time they had to get ready and go the same old play of ‘whose passport is this and where did mine go’ started again. once, chenle had accidentally taken sichengs and nearly couldn’t board with the rest of dream- thank god to their managers for retrieving the right one in a matter of minutes. 

another time, mark had somehow managed to take jaehyuns passport, which had to be one of the dumbest things chenle ever experienced. mixing up same looking chinese passports was one thing- being unable to tell his own blue passport from jaehyuns green one, however, was just plain stupid and chenle made sure to remind the older of it every chance he got. 

a few times, some of the passports had also been lost- meaning one of the less tidy members was unable to find it between the dirty clothes, notes from studying and loosely strewn around empty snack packages (chenle wasn’t one to point fingers, but ten had been part of that group at least five times in just two years). 

the company had even threatened to store the passports themselves, which, in retrospect, they should’ve done way earlier. miraculously, the next time nct had to travel by plane, nobody had any issues finding their passports and using the right one. about a month later, just when nct 127 was on their way to america for a few weeks, the same spiel began anew and chenle found a desperate jungwoo searching the dreamu dorms from top to bottom when he visited the other members. 

at some point, chenle had heard that taeyong was planning to make them use specialized, small cupboards to prevent the entire chaos to unfold again, but it had been a few weeks and the leader had yet to actually go through with his plan, so chenle assumed everything would just stay the way it always had. 

admittedly, it was stressing and probably an unnecessary mess considering they could just give it to their managers to store it or actually follow through with taeyongs idea, but chenle liked the way it was. he enjoyed watching the hyungs scramble around in a hurry and muttering curse words in whatever language they had last spoken in and even the relief of finally holding his own passport after hours of searching. it had never failed to lift the mood and added a few stories to the long list of ‘dumb things that happened in the nct dorms’, and as exasperated as the other members always seemed, he could tell they secretly liked it whenever one of them burst into laughter as yukheis desperate yells of “has anyone seen my or jungwoos passport?” echoed through the apartment. 

being in a k-pop group was hard work and lots of pain, being in nct was pure chaos and sometimes burdening, but experiencing life with others made everything seem just a bit easier.


End file.
